Throughout this application, various publications are referenced in full. The disclosures of these publications are hereby incorporated by reference into this application to describe more fully the state of the art to which this invention pertains.
The second messenger cyclic Nucleotides (cNs), cyclic adenosine monophosphate (cAMP) and cyclic guanosine monophosphate (cGMP) play a major role in intracellular signal transduction cascade, by regulating cN-dependent protein kinases (PKA and PKG), EPACs (Exchange Protein Activated by cAMP), phosphoprotein phosphatases, and/or cN-gated cation channels. In neurons, this includes the activation of cAMP- and cGMP-dependent kinases and subsequent phosphorylation of proteins involved in acute regulation of synaptic transmission as well as in neuronal differentiation and survival. Intracellular concentrations of cAMP and cGMP are strictly regulated by the rate of biosynthesis by cyclases and by the rate of degradation by phosphodiesterases (PDEs, EC 3.1.4.17). PDEs are bimetallic hydrolases that inactivate cAMP/cGMP by catalytic hydrolysis of the 3′-ester bond, forming the inactive 5′-monophosphate. Since PDEs provide the only means of degrading the cyclic nucleotides cAMP and cGMP in cells, PDEs play an essential role in cyclic nucleotide signalling. The catalytic activities of PDEs provide for breakdown of cNs over a spectrum of cN-concentrations in all cells, and their varied regulatory mechanisms provide for integration and crosstalk with myriad signalling pathways. Particular PDEs are targeted to discrete compartments within cells where they control cN level and sculpt microenvironments for a variety of cN signalosomes (Sharron H. Francis, Mitsi A. Blount, and Jackie D. Corbin. Physiol Rev 2011, 91: 651-690).
On the basis of substrate specificity, the PDE families can be divided into three groups: 1) The cAMP-specific PDEs, which include PDE4, PDE7, and PDE8, 2) the cGMP-selective enzymes PDE5 and PDE9, and 3) the dual-substrate PDEs, PDE1, PDE2, PDE3, as well as PDE10 and PDE11.
Previously named calmodulin-stimulated PDE (CaM-PDE), PDE1 is unique in that it is Ca2+-dependently regulated via calmodulin (CaM, a 16 kDa Ca2+-binding protein) complexed with four Ca2+(for review, Sharron H. Francis, Mitsi A. Blount, and Jackie D. Corbin. Physiol Rev 2011, 91: 651-690). Thus, this family represents an interesting regulatory link between cyclic nucleotides and intracellular Ca2+. The PDE1 family is encoded by three genes: PDE1A (mapped on human chromosome 2q32), PDE1B (human chromosome location, hcl: 12q13) and PDE1C (hcl: 7p14.3). They have alternative promoters and give rise to a multitude of proteins by alternative splicing which differ in their regulatory properties, substrate affinities, specific activities, activation constants for CaM, tissue distribution and molecular weights. More than 10 human isoforms are identified. Their molecular weights vary from 58 to 86 kDa per monomer. The N-terminal regulatory domain that contains two Ca2+/CaM binding domains and two phosphorylation sites differentiate their corresponding proteins and modulate their biochemical functions. PDE1 is a dual substrate PDE and the PDE1C-subtype has equal activity towards cAMP and cGMP (Km≈1-3 μM), whereas the subtypes PDE1A and PDE1B has a preference for cGMP (Km for cGMP=1-3 μM and for cAMP=10-30 μM).
The PDE1 subtypes are highly enriched in the brain and located especially in the striatum (PDE1B), hippocampus (PDE1A) and cortex (PDE1A) and this localization is conserved across species (Amy Bernard et al. Neuron 2012, 73, 1083-1099). In the cortex, PDE1A is present mainly in deep cortical layers 5 and 6 (output layers), and used as a specificity marker for the deep cortical layers. PDE1 inhibitors enhance the levels of the second messenger cNs leading to enhanced neuronal excitability.
Thus, PDE1 is a therapeutic target for regulation of intracellular signalling pathways, preferably in the nervous system and PDE1 inhibitors can enhance the levels of the second messengers cAMP/cGMP leading to modulation of neuronal processes and to the expression of neuronal plasticity-related genes, neurotrophic factors, and neuroprotective molecules. These neuronal plasticity enhancement properties together with the modulation of synaptic transmission make PDE1 inhibitors good candidates as therapeutic agents in many neurological and psychiatric conditions. The evaluation of PDE1 inhibitors in animal models (for reviews see e.g. Blokland et al. Expert Opinion on Therapeutic Patents (2012), 22(4), 349-354; and Medina, A. E. Frontiers in Neuropharmacology (2011), 5 (Feb.), 21) have suggested the potential for the therapeutic use of PDE1 inhibitors in neurological disorders, like e.g. Alzheimer's, Parkinson's and Huntington's Diseases and in psychiatric disorders like e.g. Attention Deficit hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD), restless leg syndrome, depression, narcolepsy, cognitive impairment and cognitive impairment associated with schizophrenia (CIAS). There have also been patent applications claiming that PDE1 inhibitors are useful in diseases that may be alleviated by the enhancement of progesterone-signalling such as female sexual dysfunction.
The compounds of the invention may offer alternatives to current marketed treatments for neurodegenerative and/or psychiatric disorders, which are not efficacious in all patients. Hence, there remains a need for alternative methods of treatment.
Two compounds, namely 1,2,4-Triazolo[4,3-a]pyrazin-8(7H)-one, 7-[(4-chlorophenyl)methyl]-3-methyl-(CAS Registry Number: 946270-18-4) and 1,2,4-Triazolo[4,3-a]pyrazin-8(7H)-one, 7-[(4-chlorophenyl)methyl]-3-propyl-(CAS Registry Number: 946237-23-6) are known in the prior art, but have not been disclosed as PDE1 inhibitors or for use as a medicament.